Tyson's 12th day of Christmas
by hott dogg
Summary: This is my version of the famous Christmas Carol '12th day of Christmas' sings by Tyson in his own funky beyblade style. R&R everyone!


hott dogg ~ Hello everyone, I'm back!!!! Firstly, Merry Christmas everyone!!! I would especially like to say best wishes to my friends Cyber- Shady, Dr-Kai and SamuraiHaruko, who always be with me after all these time. This time I'm writing my version of a Christmas carol "12th day of Christmas" in funky Tyson from Beyblade style, cause I'm so bored that one last time. Hope y'all liken it, it's pure nonsense though.  
  
Disclaimer ~ hott dogg, doesn't own beyblade or the song "12th day of Christmas" only my weird messed up version below.  
  
hott dogg ~ Ok, you ready Tyson  
  
Tyson ~ *Appeared from the red opened curtain with black suit and microphone* yeah  
  
hott dogg ~ Take it away, man!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson's 12th day of Christmas" by hott dogg, sings by Tyson  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
A fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
5 nagging Chief--------------------------  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
6 noisy Dizzi  
  
5 nagging Chief--------------------------  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
7 wedding cakes  
  
6 noisy Dizzi  
  
5 nagging Chief--------------------------  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
8 long battle  
  
7 wedding cakes  
  
6 noisy Dizzi  
  
5 nagging Chief--------------------------  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
9 Dumb post-it note  
  
8 long battle  
  
7 wedding cakes  
  
6 noisy Dizzi  
  
5 nagging Chief--------------------------  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
10 beyblade pieces  
  
9 Dumb post-it note  
  
8 long battle  
  
7 wedding cakes  
  
6 noisy Dizzi  
  
5 nagging Chief--------------------------  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
11 Kendo lesson  
  
10 beyblade pieces  
  
9 Dumb post-it note  
  
8 long battle  
  
7 wedding cakes  
  
6 noisy Dizzi  
  
5 nagging Chief--------------------------  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And a fire breathing Dragoon just for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, hott doggie given me  
  
12 Angry Grandpa  
  
11 Kendo lesson  
  
10 beyblade pieces  
  
9 Dumb post-it note  
  
8 long battle  
  
7 wedding cakes  
  
6 noisy Dizzi  
  
5 nagging Chief--------------------------  
  
4 pissed off Kai  
  
3 kind Ray  
  
2 Ugly Max  
  
And now I'm so tired and want to go to sleep--------------------------- *drop down and sleep* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There that's the end of the song, hope you like it. I wish y'all a Merry Christmas. Thanks for your R&R  
  
~*~* hott dogg *~*~ 


End file.
